Ouija Board Haunting
by tenten007hero
Summary: The sand sibs find a Ouija Board when things start to happen...
1. Chapter 1

XXX breaks. Okay I hope you enjoy this. Usually I have all my stories written down before I put it on fan fiction but not his one so if it takes a while to put some chapters up…sorry.

Oh yeah I don't own Naruto.

**Ouija Board Haunting**

**Chapter 1: Findings **

Kankuro and Temari sat in the kitchen bored out of their minds. Gaara was having a meeting, nothing unexpected from the Kazekage.

"I'm so bored!" Kankuro whines.

"Don't talk your giving me a headache."

Kankuro got up and started walking out of the room when the floor creaked. He stopped and Temari looked at where he stepped.

"What was that?" she asked.

"A creak."

"Where'd it come from?"

"The floor."

"Why?"

"Does it look like I know?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the all knowing Kankuro? I hear you saying something like that when you sleep."

Kankuro's face turned red, "I do not!"

"Sure you don't"

Kankuro bent down from where the noise came from. He put his hand on the wooden floor beam and pushed down on it. It snapped.

"Smooth," Temari yawned, "Make sure Gaara doesn't find out or you'll be a goner."

"Yeah sure."

He took a piece the beam to find a silver box.

"Look what I found!" he beamed.

"OO. A box. That's so interesting," Temari said sarcastically.

"Yeah well it's heavy."

"Oh my god. A heavy box. Wow, Kankuro you hit the jackpot."

They were about to argue some more when they heard Gaara entering. Kankuro looked down at the floor. There was a huge hole.

"What do we-"

"What do you do? Hi, Gaara," Temari greeted. He mumbled a hi and then at Kankuro.

"What happened to the floor?"

"It broke."

"How?"

"Super human strength."

Temari snorted and Kankuro gave her a dirty look.

Gaara looked at what was in Kankuro's hand, "What's with the box?"

"Kankuro broke the beam. It was squeaking, he checked it out and it broke. He found the box underneath and right now I'm going to go get my nails done," Temari said.

Kankuro growled, "Good. Now something on you won't be so ugly."

"What did you say?"

"I think I saw some fungi on your toe."

"Kankuro."

"Temari go," Gaara interrupted, "Kankuro give me the box."

"Why?"

"I'm Kazekage."

"I'm Kankuro. Your older brother."

Kankuro put the box on the counter and Temari left in a huff. He opened it to find an Ouija board.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked Gaara looking at it.

"It's an Ouija board," he said.

"I see."

Gaara walked away from it.

Kankuro watched the board, "Uh what do we do with it?"

"Keep it. And Kankuro."

"Yeah?"

"Fix the freakin board."

XXX

Temari walked home with her eyebrows done, her toes and fingers painted a rosy red. It reminded her of love.

She entered the house to find Kankuro with a hammer.

"Okay, who said you can use a hammer?" she asked.

"What? I didn't hear you. I don't speak bitch," Kankuro shot back.

She gave him the evil eye then looked at the board.

"When did we get that?" Temari asked getting a glass of water.

"That thing was in the silver box."

Temari put the glass of water on the edge of the small round table to have the top of it fall of the legs and onto her freshly pedicure toes.

"Mother-" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Smooth," Gaara stated, coming into the room.

"I'm not fixing that," Kankuro declared.

"Shit! Half my nail is off! When did the table become unscrewed?"

"After It went to church to purify itself because you were so bad," Kankuro snickered. Temari threw a knife at his head. Kankuro ducked at the flying object and it went straight into the television.

"NOT THE TV!!!!" Kankuro screeched.

"Serves you right," Temari croaked.

"The TV didn't deserve anything but to be watched and loved."

"Enough you two," Gaara snapped. He looked around and realized that the Ouija board was missing. He went into his room and found the board on his bed.

"What the hell?" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey Gaara have you seen the hammer?" Kankuro asked coming up behind him, "I could have sworn it was right- hey what's that thing doing on your bed?"

"I don't know. I never put it there," Gaara said shaking his head.

Temari was still downstairs trying not to step on the shattered glass and went to put some ice on her foot. She sat on the counter, bandaging up her disfigured toe. Temari realized that her foot was all cut up and bleeding.

"How come I didn't feel it?" she asked herself. Kankuro and Gaara came downstairs to help (ha!) clean up the mess.

"What happened to your foot?" Gaara asked.

Temari shook her head, "I guess I got cut by the glass, but I didn't feel it."

"I have a feeling things are going to get much weirder," Gaara replied starting to clean up the broken glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**XXX are the breaks**

**Chapter 2: The Chapter without a Name….Clubbing????**

"Do a little dance. Make a little love. Get down tonight," Kankuro sang. He put on some cologne and wiggled his ass.

"Where are you going? Why does it smell?" Temari asked.

"Kiba's coming over and then we are going to go girl scouting. I also do not smell."

"Bring back your brownie badges!"

"Even if that made sense."

Temari sneered at him and Kankuro stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why does it smell like ass in here?" Gaara asked.

"Ha ha," Kankuro faked laughed.

"Hey all I'm saying is you want to catch the fish not kill it," Gaara explained.

"Go take a shower, Kankuro, to get that spray off of you," Temari criticized. Kankuro gave her a funny look and went into the bathroom. The shower started seconds later.

"You. Panda," Temari called. Gaara turned to look at her.

"Something's bugging you Gaara."

"No."

"Yes."

He gave her a stern look, "just Kazekage stuff."

"Liar."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know but you just did."

"Now how do I smell?" Kankuro asked. He stepped out of the bathroom.

Temari shielded her eyes, "Put some clothes on."

"What? You don't like my manliness."

Gaara looked straight into his eyes, "your towel just dropped." Kankuro screamed like a girl, picked up the towel and tip toed to his room.

"Temari are you going out?" Gaara asked.

"Uhh..." Temari stammered, "Yes."

Just then the doorbell rang. Kankuro, now in a black muscle tee and jeans, opened the door to find Kiba and Shino.

Temari smiled, "I'm going out with them."

"What!?!" Kankuro screamed. Temari grinned evilly.

"Hey I don't mind if your hot sister goes," Kiba replied. Kankuro turned his attention to them.

"I almost forgot about you guys. Um, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you Shino, but what are you doing here?"

"Kiba answered, "I dragged him along."

Kankuro turned his attention back on his sister, "And you. I seriously doubt you are going to go girl scouting with us."

Temari smiled mischievously, "No. I'm going boy scouting. I can tie a pretty good knot."

She trotted up the wooden steps to her room. Kankuro and Gaara exchanged look, Kankuro terrified about what his sister was going to do and Gaara for a whole different reason.

XXX

Temari came down with a mini ruffle skirt and a skin tight black tank top. She had knee high boots and fishnet gloves with the fingers cut off. Her makeup was done, mascara, purple eye shadow, and eyeliner. She definitely looked like she was going boy scouting.

"Rub for your lives. It's the queen of the damned!" Kankuro yelled.

"Oh one more thing. Shikamaru's coming. He's meeting us at the club. The guy was looking down so I invited him."

"Shikamaru's coming?" Temari asked.

"Yeah I know Asuma died a while ago and he hasn't recovered yet."

"Awe, poor baby."

Kankuro looked at her, "Awe, poor baby? What the hell?"

Temari shrugged, "Imagine if Baki died." Kankuro and Temari stood in silence for a moment.

"Well time to go!" she called while grabbing Shino and pulling him ou the door, "Come on bug boy."

"I'd tap that," Kiba barked. Kankuro punched him in the stomach.

"Never say that again."

"Agreed."

XXX

Gaara sat at his small desk in his room. He didn't really want to go clubbing, plus it really wasn't his scene. Besides something was bugging him (a.k.a. the Ouija board. He took the silver box from his bed and opened it up. The board stared hack at him. He took it out and put it on his desk, pushing the box onto the floor. A letter fell out of the silver container. Gaara noticed this and picked it up.

He cleared his throat and read it out loud (yes to himself).

_**Dear Owner of the Board,**_

_**Bless your soul. Beware of the board! It will bring you misfortune!**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Ms. Friend**_

Gaara looked at the letter. Great all he needed was a crack woman writing cursed letters.

XXX

Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, and Temari walked into the club with a loud techno songs playing.

"Hey want to dance?" a guy with spiky hair blonde hair asked coming up to Temari. He was a total 9.

"Hell yeah!" she answered, joining him on the dance floor.

"Kiba ten o'clock. Two hotties," Kankuro said. There were two model looking girls; one was a blonde and the other a brunette.

"I call the one on the right. I have a thing for blondes," Kiba replied.

"Yeah I noticed."

"I'm going to find a table," Shino said walking towards the lounge area.

"Hey ladies," Kankuro smiled, wrapping his arm around the brunette's shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" Kiba asked the blonde. The two girls looked at each other and giggled, nodding their heads.

Shino sat at a round table, a drink in his hand, when Shikamaru came by him.

"Hey," he grumbled. He wore a white t-shirt and black jeans. Temari was slow dancing with the guy (number 9, as she would refer to him later with the girls) from earlier. She let herself off the dance floor to the table.

"Hey Shikamaru," Temari greeted him. He turned to face her.

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

He pulled out a lighter and a cigarette.

Temari turned away from him. She hated it when he smoked.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked.

Shikamaru was surprised. He shrugged.

"Sure. Hopefully it won't be too troublesome."

XXX

Review! Please! For Me! He He!


	3. Chapter 3

XXX are the breaks REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!

**Chapter 3: Yumengi**

Gaara stared at the Ouija board, thinking of a question to ask it. He took the eye and let it sit on top of the board.

"Okay. Let me- what the hell?" Gaara spoke. His eyes widened. The eye started moving on its own. It spelled Y-U-M-E-N-G-I.

XXX

Temari grabbed Shikamaru's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Shino ordered another drink. Kiba and Kankuro were dancing with the girls from earlier. Temari and Shikamaru started grinding to one of Suna's new rap artist's song.

Kiba was flirting at the bar with Mandy (that was Blondie's name). Kankuro was on the side making out with the brunette (he didn't know her name yet). The song ended to a pop song.

Kankuro walked toward Shino, he ditched the brunette, when he saw Temari dancing with Shikamaru. Kiba, who WAS ditched, walked up behind him.

"Damn, he wins again,' Kiba sighed. Kankuro turned to face him.

"Excuse me?"

"Just saying."

Kankuro turned around to watch his sister again. That's when he wished he didn't. Shikamaru and Temari were in the middle of the floor making out.

Kiba smiled, "He's gonna get some."

Kankuro smacked him up side the head.

"What was that for?"

"Seriously dude. Never say that again."

Kiba and Kankuro sat down next to Shino.

"Why aren't you dancing with any girls?" Kiba asked him.

"Don't feel like it," he replied.

"You're hopeless you know that?"

Kankuro looked around the room and then concluded that it was time to go. He got up, grabbed Temari's arm and left the club.

XXX

After dragging Temari (Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru were behind them) they were finally home.

"Gaara we're home!" Kankuro yelled.

Gaara emerged from his room, "You're home early."

"I know," Temari hissed.

"Did you guys go scouting?"

Kankuro turned towards Temari, "Some of us more than others."

"Okay I don't want to know," Gaara said.

"Oh, but you do!" Kankuro insisted.

"Not really."

"Yes."

"It wouldn't be good for my health."

"She was making out with Shikamaru!"

"What!?!"

Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba were standing by the door when the three siblings were arguing.

Kiba swung his arm onto Shikamaru's shoulder, "Looks like you're in deep shit, Nara."

"Yeah, I gonna go," Shikamaru said walking away. Shino waved goodbye and followed. Kiba just stood there with a smile on his face.

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"Ah, it makes me so happy, siblings bonding," he said wiping away fake tears.

"Kicking people's asses. It makes me so happy," Temari growled.

Kiba turned to Kankuro, "We'll talk soon." He left, running to catch up to the other two. Temari stared at her little brother.

"Gaara you okay?"

Kankuro, not hearing her talking to him, started yelling with her.

"TEMARI, YOU CAN'T MAKEOUT WITH GUYS!"

"Shut up Kankuro. Besides you were making out with some girl!"

"Yeah but that's different. I'm a guy."

"What?'

Kankuro's face turned serious, "Temari do I have to get Baki to give you the sex talk because I'll do it and if not I'll give you the talk myself!

Temari held up a finger, "Hold on a minute while I burst out laughing." She started laughing hysterically.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is."

"Do you want an STD?"

Gaara blinked twice and went outside. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other.

"What's with him?" Kankuro asked.

Temari shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

XXX

Kankuro snored loudly from his room upstairs while Temari sat on her chair. She was waiting for Gaara to come back home. He came a half hour later.

"Where were you?"

"At the office. I've been spending too much time at home."

"No you haven't. Come on Gaara just say it already."

"Do you remember the Ouija board?"

Temari frowned, "Yeah."

"It, um, how do I put this. It spoke to me."

"Spoke? Like in 'Hey, Gaara, how's it going. Names Fred.' That's weird"."

"No, not like that. I mean the eye started moving and spelled Y-U-M-E-N-G-I."

"Yumengi?"

"Yeah. You know it sounds like Jumanji, but isn't."

Temari folded her hands, So you're saying that the board spelled out the name Yumengi. Give me a coupke of minutes to comprehend this."

"Temari don't mock me."

Temari grew a soft smile on her face and got up.

"I'm not mocking you. I'm just trying to understand."

"I think I would have better luck with Kankuro."

Temari crossed her arms and went to her room. She stopped before entering.

"Get some sleep Gaara," Temari called and went to bed herself.

XXX

I'm having a little trouble with the fourth chapter but I'll try getting it up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Well hope everyone has enjoyed my story so far. To be truly honest I have really no direction (funny I'm writing chapter five and I'm still trying to figure out the plot) I guess that's what makes this story it, you don't know exactly what will happen, though I have some ideas……

XXX equals the breaks

**Chapter 4: Lucky Charms**

"That's my lucky charms they're magically delicious," Kankuro sang. He poured his sugary breakfast in a bowl and added milk to it. He bobbed his head to the melody, eating the delicious meal.

"That's not healthy for you," Temari told him while getting two low fat waffles and putting them into the toaster.

"Your face isn't healthy."

"What?"

Gaara walked in. Temari took her waffles out and started eating them plain. A concerned expression went across her face.

Kankuro looked at him, "Turn that frown upside down."

"We used to say the same thing to you but then we realized that was your ass not your face," Gaara shot back.

"Touchy."

"Don't test me."

Kankuro got up, "Fine I know when I'm not wanted." Kankuro placed his bowl in the sink and disappeared.

"Gaara we need to talk," Temari said.

"Sounds serious."

"Maybe it is."

"Temari I'm fine."

"No you're not Gaara!"

"Temari."

Temari ate the last piece of her waffle.

"I just…I just hate it when something's bugging you," she confessed.

Gaara looked directly at her, "Don't."

XXX

Kankuro walked down the street to a local restaurant. He decided to have some brunch.

Once the waitress came, Kankuro sat straight up. She had auburn hair with smoky gray eyes. He decided that he was going to ask her out.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Kankuro looked at her name tag.

"Yes Aiko. Excuse me I think you have something in your eye. Nope, it just a sparkle."

"Your funny, but looks aren't everything."

Kankuro's smile faded.

"You have a face of a saint- a saint Bernard."

"Nice one. I bet it took you a year to come up with that one."

Kankuro mumbled something.

Aiko looked at him, "Did you just ask me to dance?"

"no, I said you looks fat in those pants!"

"Kankuro."

Both Aiko and Kankuro turned toward Gaara. Aiko's face turned serious.

"Kazekage, sir," she said. Kankuro gave her a weird look.

"Hey, Gaara," Kankuro greeted," What's up?"

"Kazekage sir, do you want anything to eat?" Aiko asked. Gaara shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this but something weird happened to me," Gaara told Kankuro.

"One sec, Gaar. Aiko, eggs and bacon chop chop. You can keep going now."

"Like I was saying, something weird happened."

"Weird as in creepy or weird as in that's just wrong weird.?"

"Creepy."

"Step into my office."

"What office?"

"Just pretend."

"Okay."

Gaara explained about the letter and the board. Kankuro sat there, listening intently.

"Seems to me the thing is haunted. Gaara you're haunted."

"I'm haunted everyday by your stupidity."

"Don't be so mean."

Glare.

"Be mean all you want."

Glare.

"Love you."

"Kankuro be serious. Wait- forget I asked."

"Okay, Gaara, I believe you."

"Good. Now what do we do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because this is a weird situation and you're weird.

"Thanks."

Aiko came back with the food. Kankuro winked at her and dug in. Once finished, he paid the bill and walked out with Gaara. Kankuro started stroking his chin.

"It appears to me that the thing is asking for help," he explained.

"Don't try to sound smart, you just sound dumber."

"I feel the brotherly love."

Kankuro and Gaara walked home to find an unwelcome visitor in the house.

"Oh, hey," Temari said, "I didn't know you would be back so soon."

"I didn't think he would be back so soon," Kankuro said pointing to Shikamaru.

"Hey," Shikamaru greeted gloomily.

"Come on girly man. You. Me. Right now," Kankuro said in his Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

"Kankuro stop acting like and idiot," Temari warned.

"Temari I want him out of my house!"

"Please don't try to act like a tough guy. You're just embarrassing yourself."

Kankuro turned to Gaara, "Gaara sick' em."

"Excuse me?" Gaara asked giving him a death glare.

"Just ignore me."

"I try but you usually can't take the hint."

Kankuro stood face to face with Shikamaru. Well more like Shikamaru looked at Kankuro's chest and Kankuro looked down at him.

"this could get nasty," Kankuro hissed.

"Kankuro."

"Yeah, Gaara."

"Come."

"But…"

"Now."

"Alright."

Kankuro followed Gaara up the stairs. He hesitated in going into Gaara's room, but finally did.

"I have to go," Shikamaru tol Temari.

"So soon? You just got here."

"I've been here for an hour."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Because it's going to take me three days to go home."

"Temari leaned for a kiss and after a couple of seconds, Shikamaru left. Temari smiled to herself then her eyes filled with anger.

"Kankuro!" she yelled.

XXX

The next chapter should be in soon.


	5. Chapter 5

XXX are the breaks….as usual

**Chapter 5: Specialist**

"She's coming," Kankuro whispered. Gaara just ignored him. Kankuro sat on Gaara's king sized, black covered bed. Gaara sat in a chair by his desk, Ouija board out.

Temari barged into the room.

"You," she growled.

"You. Me. Gaara. The three of us. Chicken honey."

"What?"

"Temari's dating a girl!" Kankuro sang.

"You ass!"

"Or his ass."

Gaara turned to him, "Never say that again."

"Does it bring back memories?"

Both Gaara and Temari just looked at him, Gaara blanked faced and Temari just grossed out.

Temari shuddered, "Kankuro that's weird. Shikamaru and Gaara? Ewe."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but you're still dating a girl."

"Whatever."

Temari leaned against the door frame. She watched Gaara stare at the "haunted" board.

"Whatch ya doin Gaara?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure this thing out."'

Kankuro peered over his thin shoulder, "The thing is haunted. Give it to Naruto."

"No."

"Come on, he needs some excitement in his life. Hinata hasn't been giving him any lately.

"Temari smacked him, "Kankuro."

"What?"

"Stop."

"BBQ Sauce!"

"I swear the older you are the dumber you get."

"Hey Temari is that a wrinkle?"

Temari ran to the mirror."

"I need to get your eyebrows done."

"And your moustache."

"It just moved. The eye just moved to the letter H," Gaara told them. Kankuro and Temari stood in the back of the chair. The next letters were O-S-T-A-G-E.

"Hostage," Gaara whispered.

"That was a good movie," Kankuro replied.

"What does hostage mean?" Temari asked.

Gaara shook his head, "Does it look like I know?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Kankuro spoke next, "It's time to bring a specialist."

XXX

"He Sha Lock Hytr Ti Nar Doeys Mai Caw Le Nae."

"This is what you call a specialist?" Temari asked.

"Sundance has been doing this for years," Kankuro defended.

An eighty- eight year old with long gray braids and brown eyes stood in their house. She was swinging incense in all the corners of the living room. She also brought her great granddaughter with her. She had long black locks and green eyes.

"Kankuro why there an incense crazed woman in my house?" Gaara asked from behind. Temari and Kankuro stood up tall.

"It was all Kankuro's idea!" Temari gushed. Kankuro narrowed his eyes at her.

"Let me see the demon board," Sundance croaked.

"First room to your right," Kankuro said.

"Kankuro," Gaara started. Kankuro went to her side.

"Hurry," he whispered. She hurried up the stairs as fast as her granny legs could take her.

"Hello Gloria," Kankuro smoothed talked to the granddaughter.

She giggled, "Actually it's Raindrop."

"Yeah but you look like Glori to me A."

"Alright."

"Raindrop how about we go to my room and search for demonic spirits."

"Lead the way."

"That's gross," Temari murmured. Gaara was yelling at Sundance to get the hell out of his house.

"There is a spirit trapped inside your board. Free it or it will haunt you!"

"Your voice is haunting. Get out!" Gaara yelled.

"Awaken spirit! Haunt this house! Raindrop!" Sundance called from the stairs.

"Damn it," Kankuro whispered. Raindrop ran downed the stairs from his room, buttons uneven. The two left the house cursing it.

"Thanks Gaara. She was costing me thirty bucks an hour. Now I'm free of charge. Man I love those wild child," Kankuro smirked.

"Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't speak."

Kankuro turned to Gaara, "hey Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that are house is cursed?"

"No."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Well I think so."

"You are such an idiot!" Temari shot, "You're the one that called that crazy lady!"

"I'm going to my room," Kankuro said.

"Good."

Gaara shook his head, "I have to have blondie here as my sister and dumbass as my brother."

Temari looked at him, "And I got stuck with demon child over here!"

She stormed off into her room. Gaara stood there, not wanting to feel the hurt from Temari's words.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is pretty short (do I say that for every chapter? In other stories? I wonder….), and a little random and somewhat straight to the point. Sorry for the waiting and sorry if it seems that Temari is a little out of character. Not sure if she is or not but she might be BUT just a little. I hope you enjoy the chapter's weirdness. **

**Chapter 6: Konner**

Temari lay awake trying to fall asleep. The wind was blowing and sand kept knocking against the window.

Is someone feeling a little guilty?

"Temari. Temari my precious. I'm going to eat you!" a voice slithered.

"Get out of my room Kankuro!"

Temari turned her head to the door, but no one was there. Her eyes widened, a little creeped. She got out of her room and went into Kankuro's.

"Wake up dumb ass. I know you're up so just move," Temari yelled, annoyed at him. Kankuro was lying down in his bed sleeping.

"Get up!"

"I didn't do it! Don't eat me!" Kankuro exclaimed, popping from his bed. He rubbed his hands frantically up and down his chest, drool on the side of his mouth. "Yes, no man eating ducks."

He turned his head at Temari, "You."

"Why would you act so stupid and act like that? First off why would you go into my room?" Temari demanded.

"Ah, I was a wrong. There really is a man eating duck in my room. Also known as my crazy sister."

Glare.

"Temari, what are you talking about?" Kankuro yawned.

"You went into my room and said you were going into my room."

"I said I was going to eat you? Seriously? Why would I say that? Besides you wouldn't even taste good. Too much crazy in you."

"First off, I'm not crazy and second I don't know why you would say that! That's why I'm asking you so you can tell me!"

Kankuro put his hand lazily on her shoulder.

"Temari are you sure you didn't just dream it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. At least I think so."

"Delusional sister."

"Shut- up!"

Temari started biting her fingernail, a rare thing. Kankuro noticed this and realized how serious she was.

"Did you really hear something?" he asked, more concerned. Temari nodded her head. Kankuro got up and walked into Gaara's room.

"Gaara we have a ghost in the house," Kankuro said bluntly.

"What?' Gaara asked, clearly pissed. "We have a ghost in the house. Temari heard it," Kankuro repeated.

"Temari is this true? Did you hear or see a ghost?"

"I heard someone talking to me," Temari told him. Gaara got out of his bed and walked into the room with the 'haunted' sighting. Everything was set in place.

"There's no one here Temari. Are you sure you just didn't imagine it?" Gaara replied.

"Positive."

"It's like the shining," Kankuro gasped.

"It's like not," Temari snapped.

"You don't have to be so rude about it."

"What did you hear?" Gaara asked her.

Temari thought for a second, "Well, it sounded like Kankuro, but now that I think about it, the voice was a little creepier. It called me it's precious and said it was going to eat me. I know that sounds really weird, but that's what I heard."

"That is creepy. This reminds me of Sherlock Holmes," Kankuro said.

"Kankuro shut up. You just sound more like an idiot. Let's think reasonably here. Temari a ghost talked to you. Is that even possible?"

"You resurrected from the dead. Anything's possible," Kankuro told Gaara.

"Just forget I said anything. Go to bed and get some sleep," Temari told them.

"Alright," Gaara said walking out. Kankuro gave a salute and followed. Temari sank in bed and tried to get some sleep.

"Temari," a voice said from behind her. Temari squinted her eyes shut. The voice was different, softer. She had never heard this voice before.

"Temari," the voice said more urgently. She turned her head from the opposite direction to see a ghost before her.

"Holy shit," she exhaled. The ghost had reddish brownish hair and brown eyes. He stood an inch shorted than Kankuro.

"Who the hell are you?" Temari questioned.

"Never mind me. You and your brother are in danger," he told her.

"Who the hell are you?" Temari asked again.

"My name is Konner."

"What do you want?"

"Look Temari, you and your brothers need to get out of this house. Your lives are in danger," Konner quickly said.

"Gaara! Kankuro!"

"Temari there is an evil spirit in the house. Both he and I came from the Ouija board. He's out for revenge."

"Gaara! Kankuro!"

Kankuro and Gaara busted from the door.

"Wow," Kankuro spoke.

"Get away from this house," Konner said on last time before vanishing.

"Knew I was right!" Kankuro yelled, a little with laughter. Gaara turned towards him. Kankuro's smirk fell from his face.

"I'm going to a hotel," Temari decided, getting up and packing a suitcase.

"Wait Temari, what happened?" Gaara asked.

"Maybe I'll move to a suite."

"Maybe I'll move in with you," Kankuro said. Gaara sighed. He started rubbing his head, obviously getting a migraine.

"Temari, talk to me," Gaara demanded, "Stop packing and talk."

She stopped.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but not here," Temari gave in.

Gaara nodded his head.


	7. Chapter 7

XXX breaks…..so I think this will be ending soon…I think.

**Chapter 7: Back **

"New chairs?" Kankuro asked. The three of them were in the Kazekage's office.

"Yeah," Gaara said, a little in disbelief. Just a little, though, because it was Kankuro.

"So I was trying to fall back asleep when I heard someone. It called out my name and said that we were all in trouble. That we needed to get out of the house because there were evil spirits. Well, I think just one. He said that he and another one came from the board. He also said his name was Konner," Temari told them.

"He looked more like a Bill to me," Kankuro added.

"What does it mean Gaara?" Temari asked him, ignoring Kankuro.

"That we are having some spiritual connections," Gaara answered.

Kankuro cleared his throat, "In other words are house is haunted."

"It's not haunted," Gaara said.

"Yes it is. Temari talked to a ghost and we saw it. How much more proof do you want?"

Temari stood up from her seat, "Look, I'm not saying our house is haunted, but I'm not saying that there are ghosts in our house."

Everyone stood silent for a moment.

"So what do we do about it?" Kankuro asked.

"We have to get rid of them," Temari replied.

"But how?"

"We have to get rid of the board," Gaara confirmed.

"Where are we going to put it? What if we have to trap the ghost in there before? What if they still don't leave?"

"Wow, Kankuro, you really thought this through," Temari observed.

"Well, of course, I'm Kankuro."

"And there ends his streak of brilliance."

Gaara looked out the window at Suna. The beautiful village was glistening under the moonlight. His village slept silently in the midnight hours. Well, except for them.

"We need to make contact with this ghost," Gaara told them.

"How?" Temari asked.

"I am not going back there?" Kankuro declared.

"Chicken."

"Yes, you are," Gaara reprimanded.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Temari stood up, "We should go now."

XXX

"Here ghosty, ghosty. Here boy," Kankuro called.

"Kankuro he's not a dog," his blonde sister shot.

"Well how do you suppose we him to come?"

"By calling his name. Konner!"

There was a breeze in their dark living room and then a blue light appeared.

"Okay so maybe this technique did work," Kankuro said.

"I told you to run and leave this place," The ghost, Konner said. He shimmered in the air.

"How did you get trapped in the board?" Gaara asked.

"You'll die."

"Tell us!"

"Alright, alright. A couple of years ago I met a woman named Kaytrina. I fell in love with her right away. I was going to ask her to marry me after two years when I found out she was seeing another man by the name of Tom. He was an evil man who never gave a rat's ass about anyone but himself. I didn't understand how Kaytrina could love such a man. She couldn't choose between us, so she put our spirits in the Ouija board until she made her decision. We are trapped now until one of us truly says that he does not love Kaytrina or until she sets us free. And there is also another way. You have to free one soul and destroy the board with the other soul in it. This is not an easy thing to do."

"Is that all?" Kankuro asked.

Konner nodded his head.

"We don't have an option then. We have to free you," Gaara said.

XXX

"Wonder how we're going to break this?" Kankuro replied. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari stood before the board.

"How are we going to free this soul?" Temari demanded.

"True to that,"

"What? Don't try to act ghetto cause your not."

"Can't a guy joke?"

"Sure, if you were joking."

"Ouch."

"Focus," Gaara told them. Their attention went straight to what they were there for.

"So how are we doing this? How do you free a soul?" Temari asked openly.

"It's time to call Sundance," Kankuro said while nodding his head.

"NO!" Gaara and Temari yelled at the same time.

"Why not? She's the only one who will know what to do!" Kankuro argued.

"You don't know that? Besides weren't you happy that she left because you didn't have to pay her?" Temari replied.

"Well yeah but if it means getting those things out of the house I'll give her a thousand bucks. Besides, it's not like it's my money."

"What do you mean by that? Kankuro, you didn't," Gaara said in a warning tone.

"It was only a couple of times," Kankuro sheepishly admitted.

"What did he do?" Temari questioned.

"You know that Kazekage fund?" Gaara asked her.

"Yeah."

"Put it together."

"Wait- Kankuro you didn't! That's for Gaara and for emergencies! It's rightfully Gaara's!"

"Ah, don't worry so much, it was only twice," Kankuro said.

Gaara gave him a look.

"Okay, maybe three times."

Another look.

"Five times max."

"Kankuro!" Temari exclaimed, "How much did you take?"

"Um, about 800?"

"You took 800 out of Gaara's money?"

"Yes."

"You're going to pay me back, you know that right?" Gaara asked him.

"Yeah."

Temari shook her head, "So what are we doing?"

"I'll guess we'll have to go get hippy woman," Gaara sighed.

"Sundance," Kankuro corrected.

"I don't give a damn if her name is Sugarblossom had a freakin one legged turtle! You know why? Because I don't care."

"Well it's her name."

Temari interrupted them, "Let's just go get her."

Kankuro rolled his eyes and they went to her house.

(…And scene.)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone… so here is the next part of the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Rabbit Foot and Crickets**

"Sundance open the door!" Kankuro yelled. Gaara and Temari stood behind him, waiting patiently for the old lady to open the door.

"C'mon Sundance! This is serious!"

"You leave me alone, you wretched boy!" a voice called from behind the door.

Kankuro turned to his siblings, "We've made contact."

"Try the Kazekage act," Temari whispered, losing her patience.

Kankuro shrugged and yelled, "Do it for your Kazekage, who is here unless you want to get arrested."

The door creaked ever so slightly.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Let us in woman!" Kankuro yelled.

"Why?"

"Because we need your help."

The door opened all the way.

"I told you it would haunt you. You didn't listen to me and now look at you, on your last legs! Well, I have news for you. I can't help you!"

Gaara stepped forward, "Why not?"

"It's not my place to do such nonsense."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will not help you free those souls. I will not see the Ouija board again!"

"What are you hiding?" Temari asked her, stepping into her house. It was nicely decorated, the color scheme being red and brown. Leather couches and silk pillows made it look rich.

"What do you mean?"

"You know about the thing," Kankuro called her out.

Gaara looked at a table in the living room. He was looking at pictures when he was surprised by a few photos under a book. One was a picture with Sundance and a young man with a scowl on his face. The other was of her and what looked like to be their friendly ghost, Konner.

"You're Kaytrina," Gaara said.

"My name is Sundance," Sundance defended,

Temari stared at her and Kankuro's jaw dropped.

"This gets creepier by the minute. So now the plot has thickened," Kankuro chimed.

"You looked at the boars and didn't say anything. Why didn't you say anything?" Temari asked.

"What was I supposed to say, Hey guys my two loved ones are trapped in your board. Get rid of the board while you still have a chance or else they'll haunt your house forever," Sundance growled.

"That would have helped us out a lot," Kankuro replied. Sundance shook her head.

"Leave my house."

Gaara stood his ground, "You need to go back to my house and get those spirits out of there now before you join them."

"Gaara," Temari whispered, a little shocked. He hasn't said anything that threatening to a Suna citizen since he was 13. Sundance looked Gaara up and down before giving in.

"Fine I'll help you."

XXX

"So what are we doing first?" Gaara asked Kaytrina.

"We need to get the board."

"Then what?" "

"Then we have to get rid of it."

"Like that's not blunt at all," Temari sneered.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Wow, you're so-uh. Ha, and I thought Kankuro was bad when it came to thinking but you have definitely won the prize."

"I resent that yet totally back that up at the same time," Kankuro added.

"Get the board," Sundance commanded. Gaara walked up the steps, got it and placed it on the kitchen counter.

Temari stepped aside really quickly with Gaara, Sundance looked at the board.

"I've mean meaning to talk to you for a while. I'm sorry for what I said before, the whole demon child thing," Temari started apologizing.

"Temari forget it. I'm used to it. Since I was a child…," Gaara trailed off, "I forgive you."

"What are we talking about?" Kankuro asked joining them.

"How retarded you are."

"And the hits just keep on coming. Can't you feel the love between us guys? Thank you for the reassurance."

"I'm going to need ingredients. Garlic, rabbit's foot, syrup, peppers, lemons, crickets, roses, and chocolate," Sundance said.

"Sure, let's all go out at 2: 47 and buy some crickets. Maybe then we can get a rabbit's foot for free. Are you serious?" Temari asked her.

"As serious as I'm going to get."

Gaara added, "We have everything but those two things."

"I have crickets," Kankuro said. Temari and Gaara turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Why would you have crickets?"

"Can't tell you. Let's just say it's a little experiment."

"I'll try and contact Shino tomorrow," Temari told Gaara.

"Good."

"I have a dead rabbit buried in my backyard. I'll chop off Snow's foot," Sundance responded, "Let's go back to my house and dig it up."

XXX

"This is so fowl," Kankuro murmured. He and Gaara were digging up the box that contained the white rabbit.

"How far is this box?" Gaara asked.

Sundance spoke, "About four feet."

"Great."

"I hit something!" Kankuro yelled. Gaara and he started digging faster. They uncovered a small brown box. Sundance picked it up and opened it. A disgusting smell erupted from it.

"That's gross," Temari answered.

"Oh yeah."

Sundance took out a knife from her purse because every old lady carries one. The new fashion accessory. Right.

"I guess that takes care of that," Kankuro shrugged.

Sundance dropped the foot in her purse and once again was off to the haunted house.

XXX

"What are you happy about?" Gaara asked Temari.

"Oh just having a ghost free house," Temari smiled. They were a few blocks away from the house. Kankuro put his arm around Temari's shoulder.

"You know what happiness is like," Kankuro started, "it's like peeing in your pants. Everyone can see it but only you can feel the warmth."

"Thanks for the image."

"Anytime."

Gaara opened the door and Sundance went straight into the kitchen.

"Since when did she start living here," Temari commented.

"None of this would have happened if you just listened to my note," Sundance shot back.

"What note?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara looked at her, "You're the craze old woman that wrote the note that came with the board?"

"Yes, but now we have to rescue Yumenji."

Okay….finished the chapter yay


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this is what happened. I had this chapter all written out, then I went on vacation. I came back and realized the chapter was HORRIBLE. I rewrote so I hope it's a little better. Thank you everyone who has bared with this story and here is the last chapter…ENJOY! (I know sometimes it's hard to). **

**Chapter 9: The End of the Board**

"Who the hell is Yumenji?" Kankuro asked.

"Konner. Yumenji Konner Yachimoto. That is the spirit we are rescuing," Sundance said.

She placed all the ingredients in a bowl and started mixing them together. The mixture spelled like rotten eggs.

"Why does it smell so awful?" Temari gagged.

"The rotting eggs represent the rotted soul in the board. When this is poured onto it, we will be able to rescue Konner because his soul will not be surpressed."

"Cool," Kankuro added.

Sundance took a deep breath and started her chant,

"Yoke de monso

Colati von too

Desmo shin bala

Finturky din mu

Von see a low

Chocolate and

Roses spring

From hope."

"You gotta wonder," Kankuro breathed.

Gaara stared at the potion as it turned blue, green, and purple. Then it sparked and turned black.

"That means we can pour the hot liquid. So which one of you is pouring it?" Sundance asked.

Temari looked at her, "Excuse me?"

Sundance sighed, "The one who doesn't speak the board's name. The one with the purist soul."

The sand sibs glared.

"Kankuro," Gaara spoke.

Temari turned to him, "Don't make me choke on my laughter. Kankuro has the purist soul? Are you serious?"

"He always calls the Ouija board a thing. It has to be him. He has yet to say the name. Moreover, he found it so if anything bad happens to him it's his own fault."

"So I get to do something? Sweet! As they say brunettes have more fun!" Kankuro chirped.

"How do you figure that one out?" Temari asked.

"Red heads get pissed off faster and blondes are just dumb."

"Gaara frowned, "What?"

"Uh…nothing."

"Okay, Kankuro. What you are going to do is pour the potion onto the board. If your hands start to burn, don't stop until I tell you to," Sundance explained.

Temari smirked, "She's right, this is a job for you."

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

Sundance motioned for Kankuro to start pouring. He took a deep breath (big moment here people) and poured. It bubbled and exploded. A puff of air escaped from the board. A loud screech pierced the air, then a howl. A face started trying to brake free from the board. Sundance pulled the face from the board, as it became Konner.

"Holy Shit!" Temari yelled.

"Actually shit can never be holy," Kankuro automatically said.

"Temari sneered at him for a sec, then back to Sundance. She got Konner fully out of the board.

"Kaytrina?" Yumenji asked.

"Yes, my love!" Sundance exclaimed and started making out with him.

"Uh, Sundance, the board," Gaara reminded her, as it started turning white.

"Hurry! Tom wants to come out. Give me the chocolate. I didn't put it in the potion so it should be on the counter!"

Temari grabbed it and gave it to her. Sundance started to break it apart and dropped it onto the board.

"Vartin Mistlker

Quintelk Otan

Fusker Asc

Mondez Noon

See you Soon."

The chocolate burned into the board and the board turned to its normal self.

"Sweet," Kankuro said.

"Now what?" Gaara interrupted.

"We have to get rid of the board. WE have to conceal it and bury it 234 ft. into the Earth," Sundance responded.

"I ain't digging," Kankuro scoffed.

"Gaara can't you use your sand to put it in the ground?" Temari asked her little brother.

"We must go to the spot," Sundance whispered, "Follow me."

XXX

Konner, Sundance, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara walked past the Suna entrance. Baki (who was miserably woken up) remained at the entrance for watch. NOTHING CAN HAPPEN TO THE KAZEKAGE.

They walked two miles into the desert before Sundance stopped.

"Okay, now Gaara, you can put it into the sand," Sundance told him.

"Why in this spot?" Temari asked.

"This is the exact spot where I first found it."

"Okay, but why does it have to go in this spot?"

"Because I said so!"

"Let's stop arguing and do it already!" Gaara snapped. He took the board and started putting it into the sand. Once it was buried, he stood up from the ground.

"Is that it?" Kankuro spoke.

"Yup, that's it" Konner replied.

The sand sibs stood there for a moment. The problems of their haunted house were over; they were ghost free.

"Now what do we do?" Kankuro asked.

"Go back to the house," Gaara spoke.

"What about you two?" Temari asked the elders.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," Konner said and Sundance laughed.

"Okay, that's gross," was all Temari could answer and she and her brothers with Baki, who was crabby and pissed, walked back to their homes.

XXX

"Good morning family," Kankuro yawned and plopped onto the couch in between Gaara and Temari, wrapping his arms behind them.

"Don't touch me," Temari and Gaara said in unison.

"Okay."

Temari turned to her brothers, "I think this is a first. WE don't have a problem to deal with."

"Well as Kazekage-"

"Don't ruin the moment!"

"Let's celebrate!" Kankuro suggested. I don't know about you two but let's take a visit to Kohona."

"Sounds good to me," Temari said.

Gaara frowned, "I have work."

"Well as your older sister I'm ordering you to come. You have no choice."

Temari smirked and went upstairs to pack, Kankuro in the kitchen to eat, and Gaara getting up to go to the office.

"All was normal (if ever) in the Suna household.


End file.
